


Alchema: Child of Fate

by Pseudonymous_Entity



Series: Alchema [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Child Abuse, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Politics, Pureblood Society, Revenge, Revolution, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymous_Entity/pseuds/Pseudonymous_Entity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never forget. Never forgive." TMR/HP Dark themes. Time travel. Independent!Harry. Intelligent!Harry. Physical Violence. Magical Violence. Flexible morals. General sneakiness. Not your typical do-over fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Dream that Broke him

**AN** : A sixteen year old Harry Potter is cursed with dreams of what his life could have been, had he made choices for himself. After a dream leaves him shaken he is visited by an agent of fate, who offers him the chance to go back and  _live. Prologue shows you said dream. From chapter two on Hadrian is officially living his life over from the beginning. Hope that helps any confusion._

_This is not beta'd. Any mistakes are therefore entirely my own._

_Additionally, although I do have friends from the UK, I am not English myself. I am happy to make corrections._

_-PSEUDONYMOUS_

* * *

Forget everything you thought you knew.

* * *

_If we were invincible_   
_If we could never die_   
_Then all the world could rise against us_   
_And we'd dare to fight_

* * *

**Alchema: Child of Fate**

_A petite boy with inky hair stooped over a bubbling cauldron in an abandoned classroom. Pale yellow light reflected on his face, showing red lips pulled between white teeth absently. Emerald orbs rimmed with thick dark lashes shined with power, curiosity and determination. The boy's attention flickered between the heating liquid and a set of notes on the desk beside him._

_No turning back now._

_Harry Potter was going to change the world. Right now. In this moment. And then they would see._

_Dumbledore with his ever twinkling eyes and subtle manipulations. Hermione, whom he hoped choked on her self-serving ideals. Ron and Draco, both of whom teased him for his girly face and his moniker (the-boy-who-live and more recently Slytherin's heir) respectively._

_He was tired of everyone walking on eggshells around him. Speaking down to him in soft condescending tones, soothing his worries with pats on the head and promises of more information when he was ready. Of the small, humoring smiles when he requested passes to the restricted section or asked questions above his year. Apparently he was only the Savior of the Wizarding World when it suited them and at all other times he was a naïve child who oughtn't know anything about the reality of the situation._

_Well, no more. No more being underestimated. No more being ignored. Being used._

_Harry spooned a small amount of potion into a vial and grinned wickedly. If he succeeded, they'd acknowledge him then. They'd see him then. He would be famous for his own merits and no one would dare mock him. Not for his looks or his short stature or his parentage. They would see him now. The real Harry._

_He turned and stepped into a circle drawn on the stone floor with ashes and salt. Harry took a calming breath, brought the vial to his lips and tipped it just enough to taste. A series of thundering, rolling booms startled him. It took a great deal of self control not to jump out of the circle as the world around him shimmered, blurred and swirled around him. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Harry immediately toppled over. Not quite the entrance he'd imagined._

_"You're here..." a low voice whispered._

_Rubbing the back of his head, face flushed with embarrassment, Harry sat up. To his left, across a large wet, hall stood the key to his success._

_"Riddle." he murmured, saluting cheekily. He stood and wiped the grime off his dark tunic and slacks. A grimace flickered across his face. Draco would kill him._

_"You're here." Riddle repeated, dark blue eyes glimmering with curiosity._

_"Apparently."_

_"In my diary."_

_"Yes."_

_"With me."_

_Harry grinned. "With you."_

_Tom Riddle shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled across the chamber. Harry began backing up, a tiny measure of alarm prodding at him in the back of his mind. Tom stopped a breath away, his left hand brushing the fringe from his forehead. Long fingers skittered across his face. Blue eyes met green and Harry felt his breath hitch._

_"Harry?"_

_"Yes. It's me Tom."_

_"You managed to retrieve me from the girl."_

_"Yes."_

_The hand cupped his cheek, slid along his jaw and allowed a pale finger to trace his lips._

_"Why are you here Harry?"_

_He swallowed and ordered himself to breathe._

_"They..." he trailed off searching for the proper words, "they think they know me. And using the information they have supplied, they dare to choose my future for me. The dare to judge me worth, my potential. The treat me like shiny weapon one day and a naïve child the next." He paused._

_Riddle waited patently, a peculiar gleam forming in his eyes un-noticed by_

_Harry._

_"But they don't know me. None of them. They don't even try." as if in answer to his raging and confusing emotions, the pools of water rippled, the lights flickered and cracks spidered along the stones. Resentment and fury rolled of him in waves._

_"I am not some golden child with rose-coloured glasses and hopeful dreams._

_I've seen the world. The real world. I lived in it. This...this is a fantasy. All they're talk of equality and understanding and tolerance. They only tolerate people like them. And...and if you're different...if you're truly special...they mock you. They fear you. They try to manipulate you..."_

_"Why are you here?" Riddle repeated._

_Harry raised his vial with the remaining potion in it._

_"Freedom." he handed it over._

_Riddle took it with his right hand and stared. "You would release me?"_

_""I've seen reality. I'm doing my best to change it to suit my needs. I need a new ending, the previous one was less than satisfactory. And, in any way, I've seen enough to know what I'm doing."_

_"What could you have seen? You're only a child."_

_Harry smiled bitterly. "Am I?"_

_Sharp eyes focused on him._

_"Harry?"_

_Said boy tilted his head, eyes hardening. ""Why should we have to stand in the corner, suffering in silence while everyone else walks around with painted smiles on their faces, wearing mass-produced rose-coloured glasses like everything is right in the world? Like everything is okay? Fuck that. Misery is a selfish bitch and so am I."_

_Tom's lips twitched, unknown to Harry, he'd been ranting in Parseltongue. He ran his free hand through Harry's inky locks and pulled him into a strange embrace. A hug, Harry supposed. The he hadn't had enough in his life to be certain._

_Tom whispered quietly, "I will show you the darkness they fear so and then I shall use it to free you from your cage of synthetic light..."_

_He was pushed back gently, just enough to come face to face with Riddle._

_"Do you know who I am? Who I will become?"_

_Harry stared back, a wicked smile playing on his lips._

_"Yes."_

_His back hit the wall and cold lips crashed on to his. Fingers pulled through his hair and an unbidden moan escaped his lips. A tongue still coated with potion flicked into his mouth. The world blurred around them, it spun and reformed into a shadowed room with a cauldron in one corner and two dark-haired boys entwined within a circle painted in salt and ashes._

_They will see me now._


	2. Chapter one - Agents of Fate are Sarcastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes from his dream and receives and unexpected visitor with a proposition.

**AN:**   _Now presenting the first chapter._

_Please forgive mistakes. I'll correct them when I can._

_-PSEUDONYMOUS_

* * *

 

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

* * *

Harry sat up, breathing heavily and half-sobbing. Each night since he returned to Privet Drive for the summer, he dreamt dreams. Dreams where he became a completely different version of himself. Where he made different choices. Different friends. Different enemies. And they were never the same. It was as if each night he disappeared into an alternate world and live a day in that alternate Harry's life. Hundreds of worlds. Hundreds of Harrys.

He stood, ran to the window and flung it open. Panting he let out a horrible scream then collapsed against the window pane in furious tears.

It wasn't fair. He caught glimpses of lives he could have had and at the end of each night he came back here. And the most frightening part? He believed he really would do anything to be the Harry he was in his dreams. Learned. Strong. Independent. Making his own choices.

Even if he didn't agree with much of what he saw the Other Harrys doing...they all had the one thing he wanted more than anything. Choice. The ability to choose his own path and claim his own destiny. Absently he traced a finger along his lips, blue eyes flashing in his mind.

The sound of scuffling along the roof drew him from his thoughts. Something was skittering up there.

Turning back to the window he let out a very unmanly yelp, startling the owner of two golden eyes. Who promptly fell from the window and almost off the house. Harry sprang forward and grabbed a gloved hand.

"Do you make it a habit to screech at visitors?" A very sarcastic voice questioned defensively and just a bit out of breath.  
Harry tried to formulate a response.

_Gee, I'm sorry. I should have expected a stranger to be lurking in my window. I don't know what I was thinking. It is entirely my fault and not your own so please, do continue insulting me while your life dangles in my hands. Of course it isn't like I had anything else to do on a Saturday night. I don't think I'll actually tell you that. I sound pathetic. Maybe I'll tell you I am in the middle of some sort of important research and-_

"Seriously? You're going to drive off on an inner monologue and leave me, quite literally, hanging here? Unless you've got the secrets of the universe in there, PULL ME UP."

He recognised an order when he heard one. Reaching down he grasped a slender wrist with both hands and pulled. It took the other body slamming into him and then them both slamming into the floor for Harry to realize his peeping Tom was a girl. A pretty girl. Laying on top of him. In his room.

His mind proceeded to spazz the fuck out. With a squeal he pushed her from him and jumped up onto his chair. Miss Sarcastic, as he was calling her, raised a dark eyebrow.

"I'm not a mouse."

Feeling more humiliated in the last fifteen minutes than he had in his entire life, Harry jumped down and cleared his throat.

Miss Sarcastic snorted.

"Wow."

"I...don't get a lot of visitors. Or any, really."

"Is it because you scream at them?"

"Er, no."

"Are you sure? I haven't been around wizards in a minute I'll admit, but I don't think screaming has become a fad recently. Or ever."

Harry blinked.  _If Snape and Luna had a child (and wasn't that just a rip-your-eyes-out kinda of image) this would be it._

The strange girl turned oddly serious, which Harry found un-nerving.

"No rescuer hath the rescuer." she whispered, looking at him with a strange sadness.

"I'm sorry?"

She shook her head like she was clearing her mind.

"I have a lot to tell you in a small amount of time." She pulled a strange watch from her pocket, with many moving hands, planets and constellations on it.

"An hour and a half in fact."

"Thats...specific."

"Yes well, you'll be dead then. Time is of the essence and all that."

Harry choked.

"What do you mean I'll be dead?"

"You will cease. Your lungs will still. Your eyes will glaze. If it is possible, your skin will pale..."

Harry scowled. " _Why_  will I be dead?"

"I don't know. You do. Or did. Or will. Would have?" she trailed off thoughtfully.

Harry's mind whirled in uneven circles.

* * *

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Let me...see if I understand this madness. You met me, or would have. I was dying,"  _Dying for choices I didn't make, for a world I didn't believe in and people who never really knew me,_  "because of a choice I make at nine am this morning. I regretted every moment of my life and in a fit of what you call 'the depths of despair and rage' I found myself in the graveyard. The one from...fourth year."

She, who was still unnamed, nodded.

"You came upon me there. I spilled my guts. You offered me a set of choices. You could come to me now, before I leapt off the cliff of insanity and fell into a horrible mess-"

"That part's debatable really."

"-and offer me the chance to...to hit a reset button or something. I could go back to the beginning and try this again. With or without your help and with or without my memories. I won't know until I confirm one way or the other."

"Yes."

"And I am not supposed to ask who or what you are."

She beamed. "Exactly."

"I just have to take your word for it."

"Looks that way."

"...that sounds insane."

"Coming from a kid screaming out the window like a lunatic?"

Harry grimaced,"Point."

"So. You have a choice. Are you really willing to live out the consequences to choices the world made for you? Are you willing to die for this? Is this what you really want to stand for?"

"What do you stand for?" he challenged.

"I don't know anymore. Most days anyway. At night I tend to think too much. On the bright side, it's eight am, you die in one hour and when tomorrow comes the world will have forgotten you. You've got to start looking at the bright side of things. "

"How is that the bright side?"

"Because it's in one hour and not one minute. You are so glass half empty."

Harry blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Hardly ever. But in this case yes. So flip a coin or something."

_"I will show you the darkness they fear so and then I shall use it to free you from your cage of synthetic light..."_

His life already wasn't his, and if this really was a restart then he could always choose to let things happen as they would have. Or did. Or could have.

He paused.

_No. No I won't let it just happen like it has. Obviously that isn't working out. What is the point of living a life where other people choose my path for me? None of them care as long as I am ready to do the 'heroic' thing. As long as I smile and nod and make friends with right people. Say the right things. As long as I look the part. That's what matters to them._

He brought his fingers to his cheek, ran them along his jaw and touched his lips. A phantom shiver went through him. He could almost taste-

She flicked his forehead, "Forty-five minutes kid."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his hands against his face.

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it."

The next few minutes became a revolving door of terror and confusion. The girl took out a wicked looking knife, sliced both their hands, pressed them together and collected the mixed blood into a vial. A silvery fountain pen made an appearance, was dipped into the vial of blood and handed to Harry. He took it, slightly dazed and a little concerned the mysterious stranger may have taken too much blood.

A contract was unrolled before him. "Sign."

His eyes ran over it attempting read the tiny writing.

"Just sign. No questions until after the signing."

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" He scrawled his name down at the bottom.

The writing on the scroll glowed then faded away leaving a blank parchment with only the headline 'Lucifer ut liciatorium texentium'.

"And it is done." she whispered.

Her hand reached into yet another pocket and retrieved yet another parchment. This one folded many times and quite old looking. She walked to Harry's desk and carefully opened it.

"The List."  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you say that with capitals?"

"I did."

"Ah."

"You and I wrote this just before I came back. It has knowledge and hints for us to use."

"Us?"

"Yes, well, I owe you."

"No kidding."

"Yeah, you have a thing where you save my life the first time we meet, every time. And, well, the first time we met I made a deal with you. If you...procured a valuable lets call it an _Amulet_  for me I would in return do you a favor. Of course I have no idea what I was getting into." She scowled at him.

"Anyway," she continued, "I am going to transfigure this into a journal with blank pages. When we need information or help we say aloud what we need and then open it randomly. There should be any information we are permitted to have at that time about that topic. You won't have your memories of the last however many years, and I won't remember how we met or the last three. That's actually super important, though I'm not allowed to tell you why."

She looked around suspiciously then leaned in to him.

"Strictly speaking I shouldn't be doing this. I foresee all kinds of trouble coming about because of this." she licked her lips.

"I can't wait."

"Do this often do you?"

"Give people favors, threaten minors or rescue people from death?"

"All three."

"The first, rarely. The second, all the time. Third? This is the second time ever. He deserves it anyway."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it." She clapped twice and the parchment stretched and molded into a book.

"Ten minutes. Ready?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope."

Harry sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. This is it. He made his first official choice based on what was good for him. Not the rest of the world. Not based on what his friends would think. A choice for himself.

"..."

"You won't be alone you know. I'll be there, as well as my associates. I'll have people looking out for you. We can do this. Together."

Green eyes drifted up and found golden ones.

"Together?"

"You and I." she agreed.

He swallowed and looked away. A torrent of emotion he wasn't ready to deal with floundering in the background.

"How will I know your friends?"

"They will remind you of someone you might have once known. Or perhaps you'll feel at ease around them the moment you meet."

"I see."

They sat in silence.

"One minute."

He stood and took calming breaths.

"Harry-" she stopped and bit her lip.

"Yes?"

"Live for you. Okay? Do this for you. Learn everything you can. Make your own choices based on your own knowledge. Live your own life. Don't waste this...You- you have so much potential and you are the only one who can't see it. I am laying the world at your feet. Tread lightly."

A golden light flashed and then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter two - Prisoners, Strangers and Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seven year old Hadrian 'Harry' Potter runs away from home and meets someone less than human.

* * *

_You got your rules and your religion_

_All designed to keep you safe_

_But when rules start getting broken_

_You start questionin' your faith_

* * *

A boy sat in the darkness, rocking slowly. A tiny hand pressed against his side, the other shook slightly in his lap. He stared at the closed door to his prison with dull eyes. Black hair fell in messy waves that stuck to the sweat on his skin. His breathing became more labored and he concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths.

Five days. No contact with the world outside his cage, for five days. No food, no water.

_Thump_

His heart beat wildly against his chest, dull eyes widened and skinny legs pulled up against his chest.

_I'm not here. I don't exist. I'm nothing. There's nothing in here._

A faucet turned on and off. Foot steps faded. He let out a ragged breath and a whispery sob.

Three days later his fist were beating against the door, his feet kicked it, shouts ripping from his chest.

"let me out. Please. I'll be good. I'll _be good_. Just let me out. Please!"

The boy collapsed against the door and slid down it to his knees.

"Somebody...anybody..."

His throat choked on un-even breaths and he dug nails into the palms of his hands.

 _"Please._ "

A sharp metallic click made him jump.

The door to his personal hell swung open slowly, hinges squealing.

He swallowed.

"Hello?"

Silence answered. Gathering his strength the boy pushed off from the floor, stood shakily and walked out the door carefully. It swung shut and locked behind him.

He had to bite on his fist to keep a scream in.

When several minutes passed and no thumps sounded on the stairs he removed his hand and looked around. It looked like it was still really early. The sun wasn't up. The boy glanced at his home out of the corner of his eye. Gears whirled in his head and he weighed his options.

20 minutes later the door to number 4 Privet Drive opened and shut. If anyone had been awake and looking, they might have seen a dark hair child walking quickly down the sidewalk. He wore an old backpack much to big for him. Inside were bottles of water, a pocket knife, a blanket from the couch and all the cash stuffed into the angel jewelery box on the mantel.

Light from the street lamps flickered over him every few steps, momentarily breaking the shadows of four in the morning. He had a destination in mind and walked determinedly. Two blocks later and a small park with a playground came into view.

"Hey."

His steps faltered but his eyes kept looking straight ahead. Even he knew better than to talk to strangers in the dark.

"I'm talking to you boy."

He winced at the term.

"Ain't you a lil' young to be out this late? I said I'm talking to ya."

Sharp fingers dug into his shoulder spinning him around. A man around his uncles age swayed in front of him, obviously walking home from a pub. The man licked cracked lips, watery grey eyes skimming the boy's face.

"Hey ain't you a pretty one. You ain't a girl are ya?"

Just barely keeping himself from scowling, he shook his head  _no_.

The man raised a hand and cupped his cheek. "What are you doing by yourself lovely? Don't you know what they do to boys with faces like yours?"

The hand on his shoulder drug him closer. He cringed away, his sense of self-preservation kicking in. He needed to get away, now.

The hand gripping him tightened and yanked him against the mans chest.

"Now don't be like that lovely."

He started to panic. His eyes squeezed shut and, summoning his courage, he let out a yell. On the inside he prayed to every deity he'd ever heard of that somebody would hear him.

And someone did.

Gnarled hands jerked back from him and the bad man went flying. He picked himself up cursing. A figure stepped in front of the boy, blocking him from view.

"What do you want bitch? Come to join the party have you? Well you ain't my type."

Apparently this girl wasn't the talkative kind. Rather than answering in kind she slammed a gloved fist into the mans face once, twice and spun, kicking him in the stomach. Several minutes passed. The man would get knocked down, try to get up and fight back, and she would add another bruise to his face. Another broken rib. Cracks and squishes and thuds. Drunken Lunatic stood once more, staggering.

"What's it to you anyway? No one will miss that kid. He ain't worth the trouble." He growled, spitting on the ground.

The boy watched the girl in front of him, mesmerized and more than a little frightened. She had to be in her late teens, with dark chin length hair and a very strange jacket on that skimmed along the ground and swirled around her as she moved. There was something familiar about her, though the boy couldn't decide what it was. Had he passed her on the street before?

The girl cocked her head, reach out her hand and closed her fist in the air. Drunken idiot choked and clutched at his throat, eyes wide. With her other hand the girl (Woman? Lady?) made a 'come hither' motion and the man's arms and feet snapped together and his body drug its self forward, shoes digging into the dirt. Five feet away she snapped her fingers. His knees bent and he fell to the ground. Like he was bowing at her feet. The boy stared in a mixture of morbid fascination and awe. Okay, he would have remembered someone who could do that.

She swiped a hand up and the man jerked his head to look at her face. His face was pale, eyes bloodshot, terror playing in them vividly.

"...and God saw that the wickedness of Man was great..." she recited.

Her arms dropped to her sides.

"Please. Please God help me." the man gasped out, hands flying to throat as his apparent strings were cut.

Her lips twitched. "How quickly they beg for divine interference when their cards are low."

Bending low she whispered into the mans ear. Judging from the expression on his face the boy was certain she wasn't saying anything nice. A moment later the man got to his feet and took off down the street. He never looked back.

"Can you  _see_  me child?"

He jumped. Honestly he'd forgotten he wasn't alone. In the inky black of early it was easy to let the world around you fade away.

"I- I beg your pardon miss? Or ma'am? Well you look like a miss. Or are you a Lady? You have nice clothes like a Lady..." He rambled.

She kneeled in front of him. "That answers that question." she said dryly.

He watched her warily. After all she had just pulled Jedi Mind Tricks out of no where and beat down a man much larger than her. The boy felt that a little caution was in order.

"Why are you here?"

A shiver ran down his spine and an other worldly echo flickered in and out of his mind.  _"Why are you here Harry?"_

"I had to get out of there. I couldn't stay there, with them. I  _hate_  them."

She cocked an eyebrow and he imagined the eyes behind her sunglasses glittering with curiosity. The boy flinched violently when she flung out a hand and pulled his collar down. Slender fingers pressed against the bruises he knew she saw. Strange electricity jolted him, tearing his breath from his lungs. He swayed on his feet.

Her hand drew back slightly and her mouth opened and closed. Peeling her glove off she reach out with her bare hand and lightly touched his cheek. Embarrassingly a gasp escaped him and his knees buckled. She caught him and sat on the ground with him.

"Can you feel that? Do you know what that is?" her fingers roamed his face.

Feeling rather light-headed he managed to shake his head no.

"Power" she breathed. A satisfied smile drew across her face. She puled him against her and held him in her lap. He wasn't sue how long they sat there. The electricity, or power, thrummed through his veins. It felt wonderful.

"What do they call you little one?"

Trying to blink away the haziness he thought about it. Then he said, "Boy...but the teacher says my name is Hadrian."

"Hadrian?"

"Yes. The kids at school call me Harry."

She bent her neck and peered at him.

"You're in school?"

"First grade."

She clucked her teeth.

"You are very small."

He giggled for no apparent reason. Then he did it again. The girl snorted and pushed him to his feet before rising herself.

"I think that's enough for now."

He nodded, grinning foolishly.

Her smirked faded. "Who touched you?"

Reality snapped back into place. He swallowed and looked at the ground. hair falling over his eyes.

Fingers on his chin forced him to look up.

"No. Never bow to them. Don't let it get to you. You stand with your back straight and your face blank and you give them nothing. Never forget. Never forgive. You are better than them Hadrian." Her voiced turned steely and passionate. "You are special. You are like me. We are the sun in the sky and they are worms baking on the pavement. Hold that pain inside. Memorize it. Memorize every moment of it. Then use that pain to make you stronger."

"Why _should we have to stand in the corner, suffering in silence while everyone else walks around with painted smiles on their faces, wearing mass-produced rose-coloured glasses like everything is right in the world? Like everything is okay?"_

"Stronger."

"Yes."

Abruptly she reach up and took a necklace off, moving forward she put it around his neck. He looked down at the circle hanging from it. It was about the size of his fist and had some sort of sign on it. A triangle made of tiny symbols. Inside it was an apple with a snake or dragon twined around it in a figure eight.

"Go home."

"Wait!" He called out frantically. He couldn't go back. He couldn't be alone in the dark.

She stopped and turned to look back at him.

"Don't leave me." he whispered, barely audible.

Someone how she must have heard him because she walked back to him quickly and knelt beside him. "It is okay Hadrian."

"When will I see you again?" he blurted.

She thought for a minute.

"At the end of each day. When darkness falls."

"You won't forget me? I can't...I can't go back to being alone." his voice cracked.

"No. You will never be alone."

She lifted the amulet around his neck and ran her thumb over it.

"If you are in need summon me. With this. I shall come for you."

He looked up at her trying to get a grip on his emotions. "Always?"

"Always."

"My Lady..." he began then cut himself off and bit his lip.

She waited quirking a brow.

"My Lady, what do I call you?"

For the first time she smiled. A real smile. Hadrian thought it made her very pretty.

"You may call me Lady."

 

"Lady." 


	4. Chapter three - Standing your ground and beginning lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian applies the teachings of his friend and protector who later becomes his mentor.

_You tried to make me think_

_That the blame was all on me_

_With the pain you put me through_

_And now I know that it's not me it's you_

* * *

Hadrian's head jerked to the left. He kept his face blank, eyes hard, just as Lady taught him. Turning he offered his other cheek to his uncle defiantly. This resulted in a hard punch, knocking him back against the sink. The dishes he had been washing rattled and clanked. He fell to one knee, hands in tight fists, teeth clenched, turning the pain into controlled rage.

Just as Lady taught him.

Green eyes look up through black fringe and watched his uncle impassively. He walked away, leaving his nephew on the kitchen floor. Hadrian nodded once to himself and stood. Using the soapy water in the sink he wiped the blood from his face, rinsed it out and finished washing the dishes.

There was a time in his life Hadrian thought someone would rescue him. He would stay up at night, staring in the darkness and imagine what they would be like. What they would do to his relatives.

No such person ever came.

Masked heroes in crimson capes didn't exist in real life. No one cared if you were tired. No one cared if you were hurting. Because no one cared to look.

You had to save yourself.

When his cousin pushed him around. When his uncle yelled in his face. When aunt belittled him. He stood straight, taking whatever came at him. He catalogued the event, gathered the pain and locked it up in a box. Lady told him it would make him stronger, if he remembered what they did. If he remembered the pain.

So he did.

She was waiting for him when he got there, looking out-of-place in the muggle park as the last remnant of sunlight faded. Muggles. The first time Lady used that term and Hadrian asked what it meant she called them 'Convenient ever-present human shields'. He still hadn't decided whether she was kidding.

The swing creaked and chains rippled as he launched himself at it. Hadrian kicked his feet.

"What are we learning today?"

A thin glass bottle came into his line of sight. He glared at the peach liquid inside, but he still took it and drank it. Hadrian shivered.

"I know say this  _every time_...but that tastes horrible."

"Deal with it."

Hadrian wasn't sure what, exactly, the potion was but after he took it his bruises always faded and the aches dulled. It  _did_  taste horrible. Sugar did nothing to change that. He tried.

"You asked me to provide you with the necessary tools to defend yourself in my absence . I shall do so. There is no defense without an offense. You need to get rid of any notions you may have of peaceful comprises."

Lady paced slowly, hands moving as she spoke.

"There will be times where ending a conflict quickly and without physical confrontation  _will not be_  an option. In those instances you must be prepared to do one of three things. Fight back. Flee. Perish.  _Adapt, Migrate or Die._  These are your choices. If you attempt to flee, are unsuccessful, and then refuse to fight back you are making the choice to die. You are sentencing yourself to death. Will it be a quick death? A long, painful one..." Lady shrugged, "but die you  _shall_. The sorts of people who endanger those like you and I will not hold back in light of your age. They. Do. Not. Care. Repeat that in your mind each night before you sleep. Write it on the back of your hand. Remember it."

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Your instruction begins now."


	5. Chapter four - Snake Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Petunia is bitter, Snakes can talk and Uncle Vernon is drunk.

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
 _I don't wanna live like this today_  
 _Make me feel better_  
 _I wanna feel better_  
 _Stay with me here now_  
 _And never surrender_

* * *

Hadrian learned quickly that he couldn't ask for a better teacher. Lady went out of her way to give information from an objective point of view. She rarely gave her opinion on anything and then only if he specifically requested it.

" I am teaching you how to survive, not how to think. If a man won't think for himself he deserves to be used. I don't want you to think as I do and act as I do. I want you to figure out what  _you_ think. I want you to take the information and make your  _own_  opinions, your  _own_  choices."

Soon he learned to feel his power and recognize it around him. He learned to walk silently and blend in to the crowd. She had meditate at the beginning of each of their sessions and worked with to control his powers.

"It is always best to remained un-noticed or look unthreatening when you are not certain of your ability to win a confrontation. However, having good control of your powers, especially at a young age, is an excellent advantage. Most wouldn't expect you to. They'll under estimate you. Make them pay for it."

She brought him with her on some of her nightly trips and together they would run across the top of buildings and watched the mundane world below. Although he didn't know for certain what it was Lady did for a living he had long ago come to the conclusion it wasn't anything legal. She often had packages to pick up or deliver and if it wasn't a crime, whatever she was doing, she wouldn't need to do it in the middle of the night with men who carried large guns.

Last night was one of the greatest moment of his life. Lady let him deliver a package on his own. Of course he wasn't really alone, he knew Lady was following in the shadows, but it an honor still. He believed he did well. He delivered it quickly after confirming the identity of the recipient. When they remarked on his age he cut them down coldly, reminded him that his 'boss' was a busy woman and would be most displeased should they prevent him from continuing his duties. They paled and backed away from him and he was allowed to leave.

His reward? A shiny new pistol and invitation to work for her more directly. She would teach him how to shoot, negotiate and intimidate and, if he fared well, he would get to meet some of her other associates. This was exciting though he was disappointed when Lady wouldn't teach him how she seemed to appear out of thin air.

She would only put a finger to her lips and say "That would be telling."

_Of course it would be telling. The was the point._

He felt like he was missing something in that conversation.

**#####**

"What did you say?"

Hadrian stood by the kitchen table, his aunt's nails attached to his arm and sinking into his skin kept him from moving away.

She sat before him, face twisted, nostrils flaring.

"Answer me."

"Obviously you heard me Aunt Petunia."

The nails dug in harshly and he winced.

"After all that we do, after all that we've done, you dare disrespect us. We didn't have to keep you boy. We could have thrown you out on the street or taken you to the orphanage. You are lucky we have kind hearts where others would not."

"I don't very much my mother would approve of your 'kindness'."

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes and yanked him closer.

"No. She wouldn't. But she's dead, isn't she? You can blame your father for that. If she wasn't mixed up with him and those people I would still have my sister. Instead she chose to throw her lot in with them and look where that got her? Killed. Worthless he was. As are you. You were born nothing and you'll die nothing. Oh you can hide behind those pretty eyes and charm them women in the shops into giving you sweets -don't think I don't see- but all the lovely smiles in the world won't change the truth. A boy so worthless his own parents didn't care enough to keep him safe. Didn't care enough to make provision for him if they should perish. No, no they faded into the night without a by-your-leave and the world thrust your scrawny, ungrateful self upon us."

She stood and leaned down to look him in the eyes.

"You are nothing and no one. Freaks are not people. Freaks do not matter. How is that for telling the truth." She wrenched her hand away, shoved him into a seat and walked down the hallway.

Hadrian sat there, staring down at the table top, hair covering his face. His shoulder shook with tears he refused to shed.

He knew she lied to him before and could be lying. He knew, logically, that he was indeed a human and not a freak. Bot for a moment he found himself believing her. For a moment he saw himself as he hadn't in many years. As nothing. For a moment he let her get to him, and he hated himself for it.

**#####**

"Hurry up boy!"

Hadrian skidded out the door which he slammed behind him.

"Is it locked?" Uncle Vernon barked.

He nodded.

"Get in, get in."

Squashed in the backseat beside his cousin and two other boys, Hadrian pondered his luck.

Today was his cousin Dudley's birthday and usually he was sent away while the 'real' family celebrated. On this particular day, however, he was allowed to come along. He knew it was only because they couldn't find another option but he counted as good fortune none the less. He'd never been to the Zoo before after all and he looked forward to it.

After they arrived Hadrian did his very best to blend in to the crowd far behind the Dursleys. This served him well and soon they seemed to have forgotten him. He kept them in sight though, it wouldn't do for them to leave him here.

A few hours later found them in the reptile sanctuary. Dudley and his friends were pounding the glass of a snake enclosure, demanding that it do something to entertain them. When his father couldn't succeed where he failed Dudley gave it up and the lot of them moved to the next enclosure.

Hadrian walked up and glanced in the glass, there lay coiled a great snake with red markings along its tail. Looking at the sign beside the enclosure he saw that it was Red-tailed Boa. He looked back at it, then, feeling extremely silly he said, "Sorry about them. Haven't got the best of manners have they?"

He very nearly choked on his ice pop when the snaked winked at him. Hadrian scowled at himself inwardly. He could just imagine the things Lady would say if he died in such a manner.

"You almost killed me. How traumitizing would that have been?"

The snake shuddered oddly as though shaking in laughter. Did snakes laugh? He really didn't know but he supposed they must.

Several minutes of serpentine conversation later Hadrian was knocked aside as his cousin and his friends descended upon the snake, which had now risen up to look through the glass as they were speaking. Hadrian glared at his cousin. Who knew how much trouble could come from glaring? Glass went missing. The snake escaped. Children screamed. His cousin and his friends were trapped in the snake enclosure. One of them sold him out and his uncle was furious.

Brilliant.

Up until now the medallion Lady gave him several years back had served its purpose well. While he still received smacks to the head and occasional punched from his uncle, they never beat him and he was never enclosed in his cupboard for days on ended. This, paired with Lady's healing potions, had made life at the Dursley's much more live-able. A dreadful, squirming feeling in the pit of the stomach had him shaking in the backseat.

**#####**

Four days of darkness later and Hadrian was considering calling for Lady. He hadn't, at first, because he was ashamed. He really did know better than to bring attention to himself and talking to a giant snake in the middle of a Zoo certainly did not fall under that category.

If he was let out soon maybe he could pretend he'd been sick.

A sharp smack sounded against his door. Hadrian sat up right and watched it open warily. Being visited in his cupboard never ended well. It was his uncle, red face and furious. Hadrian was surprised. He'd figured they would be getting over it by now. They were used to his 'freakishness' after all and no one had been hurt.

"Come here boy."

Hadrian didn't know why his uncle bothered telling him to come out when he reached in and thrust him out without waiting for him to do it himself. He turned and scowled at his uncle in the darkness. The man smelled of whiskey and cigars. Glancing down at his watch it read three in the morning. Had his uncle been gone all night? Aunt Petunia would have a fit at breakfast, he could hear the screeching now.

His thoughts were cut off when uncle unceremoniously picked him up and slammed him to the floor. He felt his spine cracked against the hardwood of the hallway and he swallowed a whimper. Crying out would only encourage him.

"Get up." His uncle commanded.

Hadrian did and was slammed down once more for his efforts.

"Again."

He stood.

Two large hands closed around his neck and pushed him back against the wall. Uncle Vernon leaned in to speak in his ear.

"You think you're so much better than us. I can see it. In your eyes. You look just like them. They thought they were better than us too didn't they? Well where are they now I ask you?"

Hadrian couldn't have replied if he wanted to. It was he could to do concentrate on getting air into his lungs.

"You need to remember your place."

He licked along Hadrian's jaw. One of the hands unwrapped from his neck and returned as a fist. Hadrian felt his head swim as it beat against it. Blood dripped down his face and coated his amulet which had fallen out of his shirt at some point. Neither of them noticed when it started to glow.

A hand ripped open Hadrian's shirt and rubbed up and down it. Hadrian shuddered in disgust. This was not happening.

"You are nothing. Nothing!"

His uncles whale of a body pinned him against the wall and his heart beat terribly against his chest. He panic. Hadrian struggled, kicking out his feet and pushing back against his uncles chest with his hands. He didn't budge. He was trapped. A large watery mouth stained with alcohol closed around his. Uncle Vernon moaned and grinned against Hadrian who was feeling very sick. When a tongue shoved its self into his mouth he reacted on instinct. He bit down.

His uncle roared, a large fist reared back and thrust forward. Hadrian closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself.

The hit never came. He opened his eyes cautiously and saw a gloved hand coiled around his uncle wrist. Following it up the blacked clothed armed attached to it he saw Dark chin-length hair and glinting sun glasses.

Lady looking pale, dark and frightening she stepped closer to Uncle Vernon.

She spoke in a slow, low voice.

"Very. Bad. Idea."


	6. Chapter five - Sirens, Aurors and Hydro-drynamic Locomotives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten year old Hadrian runs from the authorities, finds a talking cat, rides a Hydro-dynamic Locomotive and is introduced into magical high class society.

_look at what we've all become_  
Gods among the weaker ones  
We live where men don't dare to go  
Higher than they'll ever know

* * *

Her grip tightened and Hadrian could see his uncle wince. She pulled down harshly until he knelt before her, eyes wide.

"You. You're one of them."

Hadrian glanced at her.  _One of what?_

"No. Unfortunately for you, I am  _not_."

She released him and stared down at his form as if she were a scientist analyzing a virus.

"Pathetic. It's pathetic. You. Them. All of it." she hissed.

A boot pulled his chin up, forcing his uncle to look at her.

"All your life you've been pushed around by those better than you. Those smart, more intelligent, better witted. Instead of pushing yourself to meet them, you belittle those you have power over. You yell. You insult. You demean. Relishing in the looks on their faces. Thriving on the sense of control it gave you. The imagined validation you pulled from it. I can understand that. But you made a mistake. That boy there? He's mine. He is beautiful, yes. He is clever, he is brave. You see in him the man he will become. You see everything you have never been. Everything you are incapable of being. And you can't _stand_  that," She tilted her head to the staircase, "Any of you."

Hadrian turned and saw his Aunt in her night-dress frozen on the bottom steps.

"And then you had to touch him. Had to get some of it for yourself. Had to taint it because you can't bear to look at it. At how utterly above you he is. But he is mine and I don't like it when other people touch my things. It seems you need to _remember your place_."

Hadrian couldn't tell if he was pleased or frightened by her possessiveness.

By this time his uncle was staring blankly, tears falling down his fat cheeks. Lady lowered her boot to his chest and knocked him over with it. Stepping forward to his fallen frame she placed her boot against the side of his face, pushing it into the thin carpeting of the hallway. She rested her arms across her knee.

"Beneath my feet."

Aunt Petunia fell to the floor sobbing.

Lady turned to her.

"I don't have time for you tonight. Pity."

**XXXXX**

They were out running down the street, hiding in the shadows between street lights. Sirens echoed in the early morning, people screamed, crowed of them marching up and down the main streets. Searching for the 'freaks'.

Shortly after they left Privet Drive his Aunt had gained enough of her composure to call reinforcements, weaving a tale of her unwell nephew and his dangerous friend who broke into their house, assaulted Uncle Vernon and threatened Petunia herself. Now, as Lady liked to say, the hounds were sniffing after them.

They took a side tour at an all night grocery. In the bathroom Lady changed his appearance. Not much, but enough. They had always looked something alike, with their dark hair and petite stature. With his hair straightened and chin length, eyes larger and his skin a pale olive- they could be siblings.

"Say it again. You need to have it right."

"I am Soboles Deorum. You are my cousin, Arcana Deorum. We travel together, have private tutors and live in a large estate left to you by your parents. You received guardianship of me when you turned seventeen, two months ago, after your parents died. They adopted me when my father died six years ago. My mother died in childbirth. I don't speak unless spoken to, or it is an emergency. I speak softly, slowly and say little when I do speak. I let you handle business with the adults. I don't bring attention to myself." He recited, rather breathless. That was a lot to say.

"Good. Keep that book with you. It has the map."

"Map to where?"

She never got to answer the question. The grocers filled with violent shouting. He heard gun shots at one point. And then it went quite. Lady shoved him backward into the stall, and with a warning to be quite and follow the map, she left.

He heard them speaking. Something about Aurors and Muggles and a place whose name he didn't understand. Lady's absence from said place was distressing to the ones calling themselves Aurors. Hadrian peaked around the corner. Men in robes were arresting her. He pulled back into the bathroom and waited for them to leave.

Half a hour later he remembered the book.

Opening it hastily he saw Lady's writing looping across the first page.

_Soboles,_

_Don't fret my little one. I will have this taken care of quickly. You and I will have a lot to talk about when I return, yeah? Hold your medallion and say 'Pretiosum'. Try not to act to surprised at what happens after. It is important that everyone else believe you, so do your best. The first one to speak, say this to them and only them._

_"My cousin, Arcana of the Deorum, clan of d'Arc, seeks asylum for her cousin, myself, Soboles of the Deorum for an unknown amount of time. Direct and safe passage to The Virdian and is requested. Immediately. Compensation will be provided as well as one favor to be collected at a later date."_

_This is an old acquaintance of mine, listen to him._

_Remember, no one must know this is all a rouse. From this moment on, you_ are _Soboles._

_Good luck brat and be careful. I shall come for you._

_Always,_

_Arcana._

Hadrian fumbled for his medallion and spoke the word quickly. "Pretiosum!"

In retrospect Lady really should have warned him.

Hadrian fell over after the world stopped spinning and that strange hooked feeling below his navel disappeared.

"Well aren't you pretty."

Looking up Hadrian came face to face with a slender black cat. A talking cat. Remembering at the last minute  _not_  to drop his jaw to the floor, Hadrian allowed himself to work on autopilot.

"My cousin, Arcana of the Deorum, clan of d'Arc, seeks assylum for her cousin, myself, Soboles of the Deorum for an unknown amount of time. Direct and safe passage to The Virdian and is requested. Immediately. Compensation will be provided as well as one favor to be collected at a later date."

The cat gave what Hadrian thought may have ben a feline bow and started walking to the door.

"Quickly now young Prince. We have to move if we're to make the next voyage."

Hadrian felt his head start to spin again and this time it had nothing to do with surprise transportation. Deciding staying silent would be the best strategy right now, Hadrian only nodded and followed the strange talking cat.

**XXXXXX**

Walking down a narrow path of grass and one set of railroad tracks, fenced in on both sides by tall, thick hedges which met several feet over head, Hadrian quietly conversed with Eridanous the Cat. The cat who now looked like a young man, about Lady's age, with short golden hair, high cheek bones and blue eyes. This was not in fact the strangest pieces of Hadrian's day. He did not know if that was comforting or something he should take as omen for the rest of the day. Turns out it was the latter.

They came upon a clearing at a large black lake in the middle of a wide meadow, surrounded by the same tall hedges from before. Eridanous took this as a signal to poof back into a cat. Hadrian walked to the edge of the lake and he waited.

Four hours later and Eridanous, not settled about Hadrian's shoulders, kneaded his claws impatiently. Hadrian couldn't blame him. It was maybe nine or ten in the morning and here, wherever they were, the sun was already beating down. He stared out at the lake, ignoring the children of varying ages scattered around him. It was very deep and very still. Near his feet lay the same tracks the train tracks Eridanous and Hadrian had followed. they lead down into the depths of the lake.

Gasps from the crowd around him drew Hadrian's attention. He blinked. He blinked again. In the distance, at the other end of the lake, he could see an olde fashion steamship. He watched, curiously, as it grew in size the closer it came. His eyes widened and he jumped aside at the last moment as the great ship rolled onto the shore. Rolled.

Green eyes followed the hallucination down from the clouds of steam to the stern. Only, where there ought to have been the bottom of the ship he saw instead the bottom half of a steam engine. A train.

He watched, in utter disbelief, as large metal wheels pulled the ship- train?- along the tracks, slicing grass. It came to a screechy halt, deafening whistles declaring its arrival.

"Have you ever seen anything like that in your life?" Hadrian asked, awestruck.

The cat shrugged, and then started licking a paw as if to say 'That's not so special, have you SEEN my glossy coat today?'

Laughing Hadrian ran forward to join the roughly forming line. At the head of the queue a ramp lowered and several women in trim pale green suits filled out, smiles pasted on their faces.

One in particular, with fluffy ruby curls poking out from under a heavily creased beret, clapped her hands. Only when the crowd achieved a reasonable level of silence did she speak.

"Thank you for your attention. I am crew member six-one-six and I will be your chaperone today. Please form neat lines and wait patiently. Each of our admission clerks is pleased to serve you and will get to you in turn as soon as possible," She said quickly, flashing a smile and motioning for the admission clerks to move into place.

The line moved slowly and the sun rose higher in the sky. At some point one of the admission clerks brought us water in little paper cups. It hardly held more than a gulp but Hadrian was thankful even for that.

Finally it was his turn at the desk.

A short, stringy haired woman with frighteningly long yellow nails held out her hand. He stared at it trying to decipher what she wanted. The heat was getting to him and he wasn't in the mood for any of this, quite frankly.

"Tokens." She prompted, arching an over-plucked brow.

Pretending to fall into a fit of sneezes, he bought time to think of a way around this. As though reading the small boy's distress Eridanous leaned down and batted at the medallion hanging around his neck. Hadrian didn't get it. Did he want him to use it as trade for passage? He doubted that would go over well with Lady. The cat issued an annoyed _'frow'_  sound and leaned back up, pressing in close to Hadrian's left ear, his whiskers tickling .

"You can use your family seal as payment. Simply present it to the admission clerk, then press it in the ink and stamp the passenger roll," Whispered the Eridanous the Cat in a soft voice.

Grasping his necklace he held it out to the admission clerk. First she looked annoyed and then the woman's face paled, and fumbling, she hastily pulled out a wooden box. The inside contained a golden pad of ink. Hadrian cautiously pressed the medallion, the part indented with -apparently- his family seal, into the soft pad. It squished.

Hadrian had scarcely marked the little space on the passenger roll before it was whisked away and a clerk lead him away from the line and up the ramp. He scrambled up behind her, passing the queue of people waiting to make their way on board. Some of them scowled, others were surprised. Eridanous shook his head, tail flicking in an amused way. Hadrian suppressed a smile.

With a gush of cool air two doors opened revealing a metallic corridor; the temperature seemed to fall twenty degrees. Eventually they were led down the corridor passing a small waiting room to our left, down a hallway to the right and into a bright blue living area.

The walls, the giant floor cushions and chairs, all in shades of blue. Immediately Hadrian leapt onto the nearest cushion, sinking my head into the plush fabric. As one of the clerks rattled on about the adjoining rooms and various features included, he barely listened. Finally a faint clicking of her heels indicated she was gone.

He woke from his spontaneous nap an hour later. A small ball of black fur curled beside him, shiny eyes watchful. Hadrian stretched and sat up, kicking off his boots. They fell with an odd echo along the tiled floor.

Eridanous morphed into himself, sprawling across a sopha. Hadrian guessed he decided Hadrian being awake constituted as guard duty being over.

Before He could speak a large screen on the far wall came to life. Crew member six-one-six's face filled the screen and instructed all passengers to take a seat. A bright orange belt snaked out of the cushions and wrapped around his waist pulling him to a seat. With a flash of her perfect smile six-one-six saluted the passengers and ordered them to enjoy the ride. Her image disappeared and in its place was a window showing the belly of the lake.

The ship/train roared to life and as we got further from shore odd yellow reeds brushed against the window. A tinkling alarm sounded alerting us the ship had begun descending below the surface. They sat in silence, Hadrian in awe of the beauty outside of his window. No one spoke, not a single word for several hours. He had never felt more at peace in his entire life.

The blaring horn of the ship shocked him awake. Blinking, he shook his head and felt the belt release him. Hadrian guessed that meant it was safe to get up. Three sharp knocks struck the door causing him to jump.

"Follow along please," a voice barked.

They were led up several floors into a round room lined with tables along one side and a small stage along the other. On the far wall hr could see faded paintings of strange flat creatures with flying over a garden. The detail was amazing.

The other passenger, who were already seated, turned to stare at the late comers. They quickly took seats. His right knee bounced while he waited for the attention to drift back to the stage. Finally, crew member six-one-six walked out but all he could see was the shiny red apple in the palm of her left hand.

"Salutations and welcome to the Archangel, a one of a kind Hydrodynamic-Locomotive. Now, I understand you must be dying to know where we are going and what is going to happen next. All of you are here because you require emergency passage. We can now tell you what that entails."

Two green lights flashed above her head and door he hadn't seen until then swung open at the back of the stage. A purple carpet rolled out of its own accord, down the center of the stage and down the steps. It stopped three feet from the table where they were sitting. All the children, some of them in their teens and twenties, stared at it.

"Beyond this door is the departure deck. You will ride in an elevator to the upper deck of the ship where you will stay until you disembark. All of your belongings will be in your new rooms at the academy waiting for you until you decide to remain or someone arrives to fetch you. Girls and boys it is my great honor to inform you; you've been brought to…"

Hadrian swallowed, sensing something amazing was about to happen.

"…The Viridian."

It happened all at once. Up rose a loud, excited and impatient horde of young adults. Hadrian made his way through as quickly as he could manage, Eridanous swiping at anyone daring to push back. They made it through the door and an elevator came into sight to the left, Hadrian made a beeline for it. Pounding his hand on the CLOSE button, a glass door swung shut and blocked the merciless crowed of children on the other side.

His heart felt like it was skipping beats and his hands shook at his side.  _A floating city with the ocean in the sky._  That's what Lady called it. Her home.

The Viridian.

**XXXXX**

The platform raised to the top deck, which was invisible in the starless night. Hadrian smelled freshly damp earth, cut grass and Jasmine from the island.  _We must be docked or near shore._

A cool breeze from the darkness caressed his cheeks, his bare arms and tousled his hair. The movement of the great ship on the waves combined with the utter darkness caused Hadrian to feel off balance, like he was in a free fall. Instinctively he reached out with his hands and grasped the first thing they came in contact with. His fingers curled around cold metal, he thought it might be the railing. Closing his eyes against the blackness and regaining his sea legs, he was immediately struck by the silence. Hadrian had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed it at first. It was peaceful, warm and almost holy, like the silence in one of those grand cathedrals with polished angels and painted windows.

A quick flash shone behind his eyelids. He snapped them open. Darkness. Then a low roar came at them from all side of the blackness, growing in volume until Hadrian was forced to release the rail and clap his hands over his ears. Their very bones seemed to shake from the unearthly thunder, rolling in waves surrounding them. He felt this hair floating upward with static and saw the electricity on the air, snapping and crackling, faintly breaking up the darkness like glittering stars on black velvet. The minute specks of crackling light began creeping together in swirling groups. He stared, fascinated. The groups of light began smashing into each other, lighting raining down from them toward the earth in jagged in lines. But Hadrian wasn't looking at the stars and lightning anymore; it was the world their light revealed which had his undivided attention.

The sky was an ever-changing ocean of purples, blues and golds, within which swam an assortment of creatures unknown to me. Some were high among the clouds, their flat bodies and long wispy tails darting to-and-fro while they flitted between the electric heavens and the island below it. Red creatures, snake-like with trailing whiskers were closer to us, black eyes glinting. And bobbing in and out of the tall grasses stretching from the dock along the coast of the island were transparent bubble-like creatures. He could have easily fit several into the palm of his hand. Down a wide path, in the middle of all this wonder, lay an immense garden with grand leafy trees, branches reaching toward the sky.

They seemed to be going in groups, as the next group of children arrived on the top deck were told to wait. Hadrian followed a line down the ramp and onto the docks. The sun was rising behind us, the storm fading and within a few minutes the docks came to life. Men, whom hr assumed to be sailors or merchants, paced along in groups, sometimes arguing, sometimes clasping their arms 'round one another in greeting. A tall man with a long braided beard read aloud from a list to a shorter, ruddy faced man who in turn barked orders at three, unshaven men unloading crates from his small trading ship. Hadrian eyed the taller man's man coat as we passed him by; it was blood red and intricately covered with silver stitching. Six flat buttons held the coat closed under his long beard, which must have taken hours to braid. Looking around he noticed the other men who seemed important also had their beards creatively styled, some braided, others in sweeping curlicues.

At the end of the docks and across a short patch of lawn, sprawled wide gently rising steps. Directly beyond lay a round building with an enormous archway and three towers of different heights, moving skywalks connecting them. Students in uniforms bustled about, some of them gathered in semi-circles around teachers, others hurriedly fetching books or maybe ingredients for private instructors. Twin girls with short pink-ish hair and pointed noses walked by, each holding a glass sphere with butterflies inside. They glanced at us, then lifted their chins and turned their eyes away.

They followed along through the archway which he guessed to be fifty feet wide and at least twice as high. Directly within was a wide circular room, lit by thousands of tiny, floating cast-iron bowls filled with a bubbling green light. Looking up he could see people leaning over the balconies to look at them.

No they were looking at  _him_. Even the people who came with him from the ship. The pointed at him. At his medallion.

And they whispered.

**XXXXX**

Hadrian glared at his reflection. Whatever Lady had done to him hadn't worn off. He was grateful for that. But playing the Prince was wearing on him. It had been three weeks since he saw Lady and escaped to the Viridian. He would be reunited with her tonight.

"Why am I wearing this? Why am I even going? Can't I wait until the party is over?" Hadrian whined.

Eridanous, dressed in various shades of pale gold, straightened his shirt and smooth the cloak hanging on his shoulders.

"Because you are a prince. Because your My Lady's cousin. Because it is expected..." He stood behind Hadrian and studied his reflection, "and because you look adorable."

Hadrian scowled at him.

"I am not adorable."

"Oh but you are  _your highness_  and that glare is too cute."

Hadrian was forcefully turned around. Eridanous looked him over critically. Since he had picked out Hadrian's clothes, Hadrian didn't believe he had much to complain about. He wore a dark, almost black, purple tunic, black pants and a black cloak edged in gold. Eridanous nodded, finding him satisfactory. Hadrian thought he looked like a ponce.

They took a portkey five minutes later.

The party was like nothing he had ever seen. A very large hall that opened to the night air on two side was painted in grand designs. Everywhere. There wasn't one spot without decoration. Everyone dressed in fine clothing, stood straight and spoke with clear, educated voices. He wasn't sure he could handle this.

Oblivious to his charge's nerves Eridanous dragged him about the ballroom, introducing him to Lady this, Count that, son or daughter of minister someone. He would never remember any of these people. Then he heard it. Lady's voice. They both turned and looked to their right. A small crowd was creating a ring around a tall blond man with long hair, pale skin and blue eyes...and Lady. There she was, not fifteen feet away, dressed in a dark purple version of the long tunic and jacket combo she always wore, sans the jacket, and her hair was brushed nicely. Oh wait, there were the sunglasses. They looked incredibly out of place against the rest of her outfit.

Eridanous pushed him forward until they stood next to and just behind Lady who nodded at them without missing a beat of her conversation.

"A man who does not think for himself deserves to be used. A weak willed man deserves to be bent to the will of others. A cowardly man deserves to be bullied. You, sir, are none of these. Why do you pretend so?"

"What do you imply?" The blond man asked in a smooth cultured voice, clearly insulted.

"Your beliefs, your opinions, are exactly that. Regardless of what others think, regardless of your  _alleged_  lord's thoughts or the thoughts of your father. You think for yourself, are brave enough to say so, clever enough to say them effectively and have strength of will to stand up for them in debate with others who would challenge them. You are intelligent, well learned, clever, strong willed and varying shades of brave. Why do you allow yourself to lay with lesser men, as a marked servant, when you could stand your ground as an equal? You do yourself a disservice."

"I am quite certain no one as ever spoken to me in such a manner, certainly not a woman. Certainly not a young woman."

"And how do you find the experience?"

"Delightful." He replied, grinning.

"Oh?"

"Indeed. We can all agree I've not escaped unscathed, but I fear I am becoming masochistic of sorts... as I wish desperately to come back and be struck down again."

"Well then, I hope to find you on the battlefield yet again that I might deliver the pain you so obviously seek."

He bowed deeply. "I intend it so. Allow me to rectify my earlier rudeness. They call me Lord Lucius Malfoy."

Lady returned the bow, rather regally to Hadrian's delight.

"They call me Lady."

"Ah, I've insulted a woman of equal station no less. It seems my embarrassment at your hands knows no ends."

"Alright, alright you've hogged her long enough Malfoy. Plenty of time to flirt with the young lady later. Let me introduce the rest of the group then shall I?" An older woman with many pieces of jewelry interrupted.

Introductions went around the circle and Hadrian nodded in all the right places. A funny creäture carrying a tray of drink popped in front of him, startling him and breaking the monotony in a fabulous fashion.

"What in the Queens names is that thing?"

Next to him Eridanous snickered. "Elf. House Elf."

Twenty minutes of elfish history later Hadrian blinked up at Eridanous.

"Well that's only...horrifying..."

He grinned.

"If you are  _finished_."

Hadrian spun around. Without waiting for permission he flung his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Lady!"


	7. Threats, Books, Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian eavesdrops, Lucius murders, Eridanous teases and Lady breaks into a library

**AN: Here is a fresh chapter for you. Don't forget to let me know if you like what I do.**

Yours,

_-PSEUDONYMOUS_

* * *

_There's only two types of guys out there,_   
_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_   
_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

* * *

"Yes her." Said one.

"I can't believe it, what does she think she is trying to prove?" Said another.

"Oh that's Lady." Said a third gossip, joining two friends near the beverage table.

"Who?"

You haven't heard what they're saying about her?"

"No! What?"

A low voice interrupted them from behind, "They say I'm crazy."

The girls jumped and whirled around, faces paling.

Lady studied them, a drink in hand and began to circle them like a wolf.

"They say I'm aloof, arrogant and argumentative. Alliterations aside, they say I'm messed up," she tapped her forehead, "In here. That I like to venture into the more  _shadowy areas_ of the world. The unethical side of things. I wear pants and men-like attire because it suits my vicious and hard interior. That I'll do anything to get what I want and that I have the ear of many politicians. They say I'm wealthy from the inheritance I gained after I poisoned my brother and killed our father. Considering this..."

She slowed even more, the atmosphere immediately around her prey cooling, frost spidering along the glass of their drinks.

"Considering this. Taking into account  _all you think you know_. Is this the sort of person you wish to gain as an enemy?"

She froze, mid-step, turned to them slightly, cocked her head and offered a most terrifying smile.

"No?"

No one spoke. No one moved.

"That's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say all night ladies."

With a last, mocking bow, she walked away leaving three very distraught women in her wake.

Hadrian stepped from the corner he had commandeered in his efforts to avoid Eridanous. Sipping his drink he considered the conversation he overheard. In all honesty he knew he oughnt to have eavesdropped on Lady's conversation and the proper thing to do would have been to reveal himself immediately after she joined the conversation. But he had not. His curiosity got the better of him and now he was puzzled what to do with this knew found information. Firstly, was any of it true? He knew from experience that while Lady would lie to anyone directly she had an uncommon relationship with words allowing her to say things without actually saying them. She could probably talk her way out of execution, should the need arise.

So, what does one do now? Perhaps he should use more dark corners to his advantage and see what else he could learn from gossip alone before he started his own research. Only then would he confront her to confirm or prove false the information. Afterall, he may only be ten years and eleven months of age, but he had Lady for mentor since the age of six. Hang around her long enough and you start to pick up some useful (sneaky) habits.

He wasn't her apprentice for nothing.

**XXXXX**

"Their inability to hear your name  _without shrieking in fear_ is shure to raise some eyebrows"

Lady hummed. "Eridanous, I'd say if they spoke of the event no one would believe them-"

"-only some would. On the bright side-"

"-they can't prove a thing." She finished.

Eridanous sighed and downed his drink. "I'm afraid I'll need many more tonight."

"Ah, speaking of things requiring alcohol to deal with properly, how is the lamb fairing?"

"Soboles is adapting quickly, intelligent and manages to keep his tongue in check from what I've seen. Where on earth did you get him? I'm sure my mother would like to buy one."

"Your mother  _is dead_ Eri."

"Yes, well, whose fault is that?"

"Mine."

"And if she were living-" Eridanous continued as if his employer wasn't the murderer of his mother, "she would very much want one. Who is he?"

"Soboles Deorum."

He choked on the second drink he'd begun sipping.

"I beg your pardon?"

Lady tapped her chest where her heart should be.

"Couldn't lie if I wanted to, remember?"

"But...I thought you didn't have..."

Her answer was only to put a finger to her lips.

Eridanous scowled.

"Yes, yes _, that would be telling_."

She snorted.

"What is it now?"

"Hadrian has very nearly the same reaction."

"Does he? Maybe there is hope for him yet despite his questionable familial connections..."

He dodged a swat aimed for his head.

"Now, now,  _My Lady,_ you wouldn't want to spill your champagne."

She shot him a dirty look.

**XXXXXXX**

Lucius Malfoy prided himself on being an excellent opportunist. As such, the moment he met Lady he knew he would simply have to get to know her. From the rumors he'd heard and what he knew from his own experience with her, she made a fantastic enemy. Which meant, of course, that Lucius needed to make an ally of her at once. Her snarky attitude, intelligence and looks had nothing to do with his desire to get to know her better. None at all.

The object of his inner musings stood not far from him eavesdropping on a conversation. The leader of which, Donovan the Grey, was an old acquaintance of Lucius. He was fond enough of him, in his own way, he certainly had his uses and his personality was acceptable. At the moment Donovan was waving his hands excitedly, ratteling on about some book or other he'd gotten hold of. It wouldn't be just any book, not when Donovan was involved. His entire family traded illegal goods, Donovan's speciality being rare or banned scrolls and books.

Whatever it was it would be valuable certainly.

Lucius glanced over at Lady. Her attention hadn't wavered. Whatever the book was it seemed to have caught her attention. He smiled. As mentioned before; opportunist.

"Miss Lady, if I might enquire what has stolen your attention so?"

She turned to him as he approached her. Although he could not see her eyes he got the immediate sense of being judged for his worth.

"That man there. Do you know him?"

He inclined his head.

"I do. He is an old associate of mine actually. I have known him many years. He deals with trading of the less than legal sort. Uncommon books and scrolls mostly. His library is massive."

The slightest inhale of breath. That was all she gave away. It was all Lucius needed. He had guessed right. Now to use this to his advantage and gain her favor.

"If it would please you, I could fashion myself an invitation to see his latest acquisition. If you were to...follow me...and peruse his library during that time, none would be wiser. Does this interest you or would you prefer to keep your hands clean?"

Lady smirked and got a vague sense of approval from her. She raised her hand to show a glove.

"I come prepared."

"Indeed."

He turned walked purposefully to Donovan's little group of dark intellectuals. Ignoring them all entirely, as he was one to do, he pulled Donovan to the side. A few well placed compliments later and he had himself an invitation to come by the Grey Estate. Lucius expressed his pleasure at the invitation and suggested Donovan leave first and Lucius would follow after. After all a politician such as himself can hardly be seen doing something so shady. Donovan said he understood and promptly left for the garden.

Lucius could only assume he meant to apparate from there. He, however, intended to walk there with Lady. It was far from the party and it would give him time alone with her. Time he wouldn't get otherwise until they knew each other better. It was unseemly you know. And Lucius was nothing if not a proper gentleman.

He returned to Lady and offered a small bow and his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Lead on my Lord." She teased.

While they made their way out the side archway and down around the garden path Lucius mused if anyone else dared act si flippantly toward him he would be most offended. As it was when Lady did so he found it charming. He told a small traitorous part of himself that it was most definitely not attractive and that the excess of punch was waddling his sense. He'd not partake of anymore this night, just in case.

A shiny tool fastened to a belt around her waist caught his attention.

He cleared his throat. "My Lady, what is that you have there? Hanging from your belt."

A gloved hand pulled it out with nimble fingers, twirling it cleverly. She tossed it up, caught it and offered it to Lucius, handle out. Or he supposed this is end was ment to be the handle.

"Take it. If you can figure how to make it work I shall give you lessons."

He took it in his hands. It was cool and a bit heavy. As they walked, after he gave Lady directions to the estate, he attempted to twirl it as she had done. If he dropped it many times while he trying he would never tell. Finally a fate click was heard.

"See here Lady, I believe I have done something. What happens next."

"She looked at him over her shoulder, one hand raised to knock at the estate entrance.

"Aim at something, not myself preferably, and pulled the trigger."

"Trigger?"

She turned back to the door and rapped it three times.

"Yes. The crescent shaped bit of metal by the handle."

"Like this?"

The demonic thing shuddered violently in his hands producing a loud blast that echoed in the silence of the night. Looking ahead he froze. Apparently he had very nearly blown a hole into Lady herself, which she had specifically advised him not to do. As it was he'd only blown a hole in the door. Still not his best moment.

"That is one was to make an entrance." Said Lady dryly.

Lucius held the thing away from him as if it might bite him. For all he knew, it might.

"Oh...no..." she muttered in fake despair.

He looked at her.

"Oh no what?"

She took her hand and waved it over the handle. Lucius could see the air rippling it front of it. A dull click sounded and the door swung open. On the ground immediately inside lay Donovan. Red liquid blossoming across his chest.

"You killed him!" He accused, staring at her.

"No," she corrected, " _you did._ "

She pointed at the small wound on Donovan's chest, then at the thing in his hands.

"You didn't tell me it was dangerous." he spluttered.

His rambling continued, including hand gestures Donovan would have surely approved of, had he been yet among the living.

While he momentarily lots leave of his sense he was vaguely aware of Lady cleaning the blood from the floor and Donovan himself, repairing the hole in the door and covering the dead man with a sheet.

She turned to look at him.

"When you've finished feeling guilty I'm be rifling through his library," She turned walked down the hall, boots clicking.

Lucius followed after her, horror replaced with indignation.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone. With condensation. Like I am a child. How would you respond if you'd only just killed one of your friends by accident?" He demanded. And if he were stomping behind her petulantly he studiously ignored it.

She turned to the right and stopped in front of a pair of doors. They did indeed lead to the library though he was too frazzled to ask how she knew that fact.

"Don't be silly Lucius, I have never accidentally killed anyone. I'm afraid I cannot relate."

Lucius got the implication immediately. She had not killed accidentally no, but she had killed. He felt his guard go up a bit as he watched her tear down what he knew be a heavily warded and cursed library, and stroll in without a care.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?" he asked, edging into the room suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean?" she returned, her attentions already on a chosen aisle of the massive library. Gloved fingers gently tracing the spines of books.

"No witch or wizard other than Donovan himself should have been able to enter into the library safely, wards on the outside or no- and you will be explaining that by the way- so how is it we are in here, now, not dead?"

"Are complaining?"

"Certainly not. It is a favorable course of events, ignoring the dead man, but my curiosity stays madam. How did you do it?"

"I took down the safeguards when we entered."

"How?" he pressed.

"It is as you said, no witch or wizard can enter safely. Think about it."

And so Lucius did. Quickly. He did not become a high-ranking Death Eater and successful politician without being able to think on his feet.

His eyes narrowed.

"What are you?"

She grinned, though she still did not think him important enough to look at.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! He got it on the first try. Not bad."

"You are not going to explain yourself tonight, are you?"

"I'm not."

He sighed and leaned against one of the desks in the room. Lucius watched her browse for a while and absent-mindedly glanced through the books on the desk. Finally he broke the silence. It was important to know what would happen next. He liked her sure, but if she was intending on using her powers on Lucius he needed to be ready.

"I really ought to call the Aurors you know. Never though I'd ever say that."

"You murdered a man, broke into his home and helped a convict into his illegal library, of which you had prior knowledge. You are in no position to tell anyone anything my friend."

"I helped a what now?"

"Criminal. I'm a criminal. Of course considering present company, that's semantics."

Lucius blinked.

"I suppose we ought to return to the party before we're missed."

She walked out. Lucius followed, closing the doors to the library behind them.

**XXXXXX**

"I still can't believe you went through a dead mans pockets, stole his money and took the ward stone for his house."

_"My house."_

"Yes,  _your house._  Do you just do this everyday? Go around killing people and taking their things?"

"Yes."

Lucius paused.

"oh."

Lady patted him on the back, kissed his cheek and whispered, "You'll get used to it."

And then she was gone. Fading back into the party.

**XXXXXX**

Hadrian turned at Lady's approach.

"And where have you been? You left me to fend for myself. I have had no less than three old women attempt to fix me up with their granddaughters."

"Would you prefer their grandsons?"

"You're not funny."

Lady reached out and messed his hair.

_"You're fun."_

Eridanous made choking sounds behind Hadrian. Probably because it had taken him a good hour to get it neat.

"How much longer till this is finished then?"

This seemed to bring Eridanous back to reality, though it could be the comb he was now sliding through Hadrian's hair. He wasn't sure.

" An hour."

Lady clucked her teeth.

"That won't do. I'm bored." She pulled out a small device from her pocket, turned to face the rest of the party and clicked it.

Hadrian felt his jaw fall open in a very unprincely way. The world around them sped up. This went on for several minutes. Lady clicked the device once more and the world returned to normal.

"What was that?" Hadrian squeaked.

Lady turned to him, frowning.

"What was what Soboles?"

He gestured wildly.

"That. You fast forward reality. With a thingy!"

A glove slipped off a hand and she pressed her palm to his forehead.

"Are you ill?"

"W-what?"

She turned and walked toward the entrance hall without another word.

fantastically bewildered, Hadrian looked at Eridanous.

"Is she mad or am I?"

"I ask myself the same question everyday."


	8. Dangerous Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian listens in on several conversation with Lady. Lucius asks a question. Lady gives a riddle.

AN: Hello everyone. I must apologize for taking longer than normal to post the next update. Forgive me, yeah?

-Pseudonymous

I have created a series of one shots depicting the dreams Hadrian has prior to the beginning of ACOF. Check it out if you are curious.

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

The next morning, head full of more questions than normal, or rather ones he didn't normal consider, Hadrian walked down the stairs and to the little room set to the side of the main dining room. He knew from Eridanous that the cooks had placed some of the sweeter breakfast foods here and he intended to investigate.

Five minutes into his ravenous devouring of Cinnamon rolls he hear voices and footsteps. Now this wouldn't be a problem if Hadrian had not in fact been told by Lady to remain unseen. With far less than a moment to spare Hadrian ducked under the table-cloth and hid himself below the table in as small of a ball as he was capable for contortioning into.

"I don't know what to think of her, but I doubt very much she is as clever and put together as she wants to seem. Lady is rarely out in society and Merlin knows what she gets up to the rest of the time. Horrid rumours surround that girl. No, she's just another 'light side' minor noble trying to hammer her way in. We don't need any more of those." Sniffed a voice he recognized as Lady Parkinson.

He crept forward and peeked under the cloth just a bit to see was in the room.

A blonde leaned forward, seamlessly joining the group. "Oh? And why must we thrust her into wither 'the light side' or 'the dark side'? Didn't I hear you just yesterday complaining about the Prophet's usage of that term?"

"I- yes but this is different. We know you are either light or dark, what I have complaint against is that one or other seems to also coincide with whether or are 'good' or 'bad' which is silly."

Lord Nott, an older man with mousey brown hair, snorted. "You are either a 'Have' or a 'Have Not' and if you don't like do something about it."

Well he did say to himself he ought to eavesdrop more often.

Lucius wondered whether the pun was intentional. It probably was, Nott was cleverer than one might think.

"I oddly agree with that on a base level."

The group jumped.

"Hello Lady, good morning." Lucius greeted, pleased.

"Good morning. What are we discussing?"

"The way the paper splits the world up into two groups, good and evil, right and wrong, black or white...'

Lady looked like she was already bored with the conversation. "Ah, I see."

Grabbing the opportunity Lucius touched her shoulder and asked, "What do you think Lady?"

She considered him a moment, in that far too observant way of hers. She, no doubt, knew exactly what he was doing. Apparently she didn't mind as she did not call him on it nor did she attempt to avoid the conversation. She only glanced over the group, maybe deciding how best to form her answer considering the company. He did hope she put on a show about it. From what he had seen Lady quite enjoyed making people uncomfortable and forcing them to think for themselves. He couldn't say it didn't amuse him. He approved, actually.

"I? I believe the world is made of the following types of people; there are victims and bullys, lovers and haters, users and the used, kings and pawns, heroes and villains, and then there is side kicks and bad guys. I also believe the line between the two in each group is very thin and we rarely choose our side for ourselves. We simply are what the world creates us to be. This is seen most off all in the case of Villain, Heros and Bad Guys. So, while you might name someone 'white or black' depending on how you favor their place, the fact is the world put them there and so create the 'sides' themselves. I think this, in its self, shows that there is no black or white. At least, not in a true sense of it all."

Lucius grinned at the looks on the other purebloods faces.

"Alright, I'll bite. Explain yourself." Nott appeared intrigued.

"A villain knows exactly who he is, what he wants and why. A villain never wavers in his beliefs and will very nearly win at the end because of this. Bad Guys...they believe in the villain, in the cause and are swept along with it. Similar to the pawns of the 'light' side, yes?"

Lady Parkinson cocked her head. "And the hero?"

"A hero is a poorly prepared and largely uneducated sacrificial lamb, offered up by the old heroes who have paid their dues and the cowards (side kicks and victims) who prefer someone else to fight their battles for them. The hero spends the entire story wasting his life living out the consequences of choices the world chooses for him in an effort to receive validation of his worth as a human from the world that is using him. He feels a thirst to prove himself because if he fails he goes back to being the nobody he was before he became the chosen one. He will sacrifice the right to make his own choices and live his own life in favor of playing puppet to a world that does not deserve it and after he has beaten our villain, from a combination of luck and talented friends, he will mourn the loss of the villain. And do you know why?"

"Why?" Nott asked. He, like the rest of the group, were hanging on her every word.

"Because at the end of the day, he and the villain were not so different. Because, more often than we feel comfortable acknowledging, the villain was a hero in training who decided to throw off his chains and take revenge on the society that sought to cage him. On the people who hurt him and used him and did all the things they did to the hero of the story. And because the only reason the hero had his value was because of the villains presence. The hero wins the epic battle in the climax of the story, and then loses his purpose. That, my friends, is what true tragedy is."

Lady Parkinson decided to challenge Lady.

"Lady, which class do you see yourself in? King and Pawns, Users and the Used or Heros and Villains?" For all of them had no doubts Lady belonged in one of those.

"Heros and Villains or perhaps King and Pawns." She said this quite matter-of-factly.

Unable to help himself Lucius pressed her. "And? Which are you?"

"That would be telling."

Nott smiled, "Please Lady, you must give us something."

She considered. "Alright I shall leave you with a riddle then."

The group nodded approvingly. This was a clever way to give them the answer by giving them the hint and allowing them to figure it out themselves. This way she could always deny it later on, because riddles can be open to interpretation. Well played indeed.

"When it comes to good guys and bad guys, taking into account all that I have told you, I can assure you that my answers is in the following. Here is the riddle, are we men who think we are monsters, monsters who think we are men, men pretending to be monsters or- are some of us monsters pretending to be men?"

The rest of the day each within the group was found to be quieter than usual, all of them pondering her words and the unexpected sneakiness she displayed in using that particular riddle. Some were impressed, some where apprehensive, some were excited and some were skeptical. Regardless, everyone was reconsidering their evaluations of her. Lady may be very old yet and she may be new to their scene but she was someone to watch. Because, they speculated, she had to have learned these skills somewhere.

Exactly as Lucius intended it. After his own adventure with Lady the night before he had come to a conclusion. Lady had potential. She was going to become someone who made changes in their world, someone written in about in books. He could sense it, how could he not? It was so eerily similar to the feeling he had gotten years ago about another talented individual. Yes, she would go far and he intended to join in the ride.

Hadrian sat beside Eridanous at dinner, one ear to the conversations going on around him. Since Lady had returned to him he begun making discoveries about her that he wan not entirely certain he had prepared for. Of course one must make small preparations when one is intending to listen in on other people's conversations that one might hear things he'd rather not. Hadrian knew this but had never had to apply it before now. His muggle relatives had never had anything nearly as interesting as this to over hear.

If Hadrian had been a less curious boy, a more cautious boy or even a less intelligent boy, he may have decided he was meddling in things that weren't any of his best and left it alone.

He was none of those.

"Do you want to know something interesting I have observed?"

Lady turned to the blonde sitting beside her. She raised a brow.

He took this as permission to continue speaking.

"I have noticed that in books the villains are always ugly. They have scars or unnerving laughs or humped backs or pointed teeth. I think they do this because if they were beautiful it would be much harder to recognize them and much harder to hate them even after. I have also noticed that, in real life, the villains are often the ones whom look least like it and that the ones who notice first are less than pure themselves. I wonder why that is."

Lady sat up straighter and gave him a small smile.

"That, Lucius, is because it is the ones standing in the shadows who are best able to see the darkness in others. When you stand in the light you forget them or even believe they've gone. Shadows are very clever in this way."

The entire table was doing it's best to pretend that they hadn't slowed in their eating or stopped their own conversations to listen to the two of them. Lucius knew better and he suspected Lady did to. She did not seem to want to end the conversation though, no, she seemed amused.

"Would you like to know something I have observed?" Lady offered.

"Yes, please."

"Those is the light," she put emphasis on it Lucius noticed, "like to create shadows in others when they feel threatened by them in some petty way. I believe this helps them deny the the pieces of darkness possible in themselves. They seem, to me, to forget that it is the light which creates the shadows. Or perhaps they know this well and it is why they fear the dark so. Because they know that it is in the darkest of nights that the brightest of stars appear. I believe their jealousy becomes them."

He grinned. "Well said. Which do you prefer Lady, the light or the shadow?"

"I like both well enough."

He could hear the murmurings that statement brought. Lady was very good at The Game. She said things without saying them and you could never decide if she meant what you thought she meant or if you ought to be reading between the lines. The result was you felt both very stupid and very clever depending on whether or not you thought you understood.

The aristocrat was reminded, again, of someone he had known. Someone else who seemed so natural at The Game, so well spoken and cunning. Shivers prickled along his spine.

He could cross 'pawn' off the list.

AN: And there you have it.

Coming up: they leave the gathering and return to the Viridian. The wizarding world comes knocking. Lady gives Hadrian a birthday present.

In my story important parties are social gatherings of one-up-man-ship the higher circles of pureblood society hold throughout the year and they last two to three days, the first day being a dinner and a dance, the second a series of meals and discussions and the third being a dinner and a very formal ball to which lesser purebloods and various important people from outside the circle are invited to.


	9. Veiled threats, A letter and a Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledor makes an appearance, Lucius loses something important, Hadrian receives a special letter and a diary to keep him company.

AN: *much fanfare* The next chapter is presented. Be amazed and all that jazz.

Let me know if you have any question, Hogwarts will be making an appearance here soon and I want to make sure all relevant questions are answered (though some wont be just yet.)

-PSEUDONYMOUS

Won't stop until we're done  
We've only just begun  
We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn 'bout your cold calculation  
Welcome to the Master Plan

Miles away in a tall dark prison a young mind healer with paperwork tucked under his arm kicked twice on the barred gate of the observation room and entered. Inside, seated backward in a chair with tattooed arms folded across the top, was one of the three highest profile prisoners in the prison's history. Including Gellert Grindlewald.

Her eyes followed him as he made his way toward the chair positioned across her, a low table between them. She wore bright orange trousers that were several sizes too big for her, black boots and a cropped shirt whose sleeves she had torn off. All of the uniform was faded in places with at least one patch visible on her pants.

Violet eyes studied him with amusement and expectation, as they always did. He knew her, perhaps, better than any other wizard. Not including one other prisoner and Dumbledor of course. But no one knew the history behind that story. Only the headlines.

This petit girl, with runic tattoos cuffed around her wrists and twirling up her arms, this girl with wide innocent eyes. This girl was one of the most dangerous people on the planet.

"Salutations Callahan. Pleasure to see you again." She said, her voice soft as always. It drawled and lowered and staccatoed in an unnerving rhythm. It gave you the feeling, no matter what you thought to say to her, she predicted it and had the conversation all thought out.

Callahan could never tell if she was smiling or smirking when she spoke to him. The lower half of her face was covered in a mask as she was easily sickened by outside pathogens without a special potion to keep her well. A potion the prison did not offer in an effort hinder her escape, should she ever attempt one.

Which brought him to why he was here. For the last four days no one had been able to find her. The guard on duty found her cell empty. It caused an immediate panic of course, which subsided only a small bit after they found she had not released any of the other prisoners.

They found her earlier this morning. Or she found them.

"Hello, what's a girl gotta do to get some food around here? I can't be that hard to find me, I mean this is, uh, like the best prison there is right? Are you people even looking?" she had called out, mocking everyone.

And here they were now for their weekly session. Only today was special. She was getting her monthly visitor today.

"Hello Miss Soboles. Always nice to see you."

She nodded and rested her chin on her arms.

"Ask."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon."

"Don't, they never do." she quipped.

He fought a smile.

"Ask what Miss Soboles?" he corrected.

"You know what. You always think about asking and then you never do. So, ask. I don't mind. You can, uh, talk to me Callahan, I am a very good listener."

He lost the battle and smiled in spite of himself.

He knew, in his mind, that he should keep his guard up. He knew she was cunning, he knew she was manipulative. But he, perhaps naïvely, believed they had built something of a rapport with one another. And, dammit all, he liked the kid. So he did ask.

"Everyone says you negotiated your life imprisonment to taunt Dumbledore with it. So you could look him in the eyes and mock his failures. While I do know that you really enjoy causing people...distress.."

He heard a faint laugh.

"I also know you aren't petty. They come here once a month to gawk at you and see if you can be restored to humanity as they say. That only means they'd ship you off to Azkaban. That they are slightly less terrified of you. I know they think they are being fair with you but-"

"Wanna whine about fairness? He spent a few months in a hospital, while I rotted for years here in prison. If I wanted to kill him I would have slit his throat. I showed mercy and now I am paying for it. If we switched places there would have been some freaking applause."

"I agree."

"Do you?"

"Yes, which is why.."

"Why you want me to keep acting like the last thing they need is for somebody to let me out of here for even a minute? You will get no, uh, arguments from me on that point. See, this is why I like you Callahan. You're not like them. You're not like me either, God no, but you don't pretend to be them either. Takes balls to do that. Then of course, there's dearest Albus, who is living his life behind a mask quite happily." She shrugged elegantly then leaned forward and whispered. "To each their own, yeah?"

The door opened behind him.

"What a nice surprise, you know I was just talking shit about you. So nice of you to pick right now to drop in. So, tell me, am I fit to be reintroduced into society?"

Callahan did not need to turn around to know he would see Dumbledor and various aurors behind him.

Dumbledor came into his line of sight and conjured one of those Merlin-awful arm chairs he fancied. Callahan resisted the urge to sigh. He enjoyed his conversations with her and was displeased at Dumbledors presumption to interrupt one. It wouldnt have killed the old man to wait his turn.

Callahan turned and offered a smile and nod of the head. "Dumbledor."

"Mister Callahan, it seems we meet again." the blue eyed leader of the light chuckled at his own joke.

Callahan clenched his teeth and forced a laugh.

It wasn't like they had met like this for the last two years. Oh wait.

Soboles cleared her throat. "I see you haven't kicked the bucket yet old man. Pity."

Dumbledor smiled genially. "I am afraid I have not found the time to do that yet Miss Soboles. Though, if memory serves, you are older than I."

Soboles gave a dramatic sigh and pretended to stretch a kink in her back.

"There is that yes." she agreed.

"I find it interesting you brought up my death. If you cared for it that much you should have been more persistent in your attempts to end it yourself. Perhaps you would even be free outside these walls now. Alas, the past is written."

Callahan tensed. Soboles hated it when Dumbledor belittled her. But Soboles only nodded along amicably. Callahan, who knew her well enough, was not at all relaxed by this.

"Wanna know a secret? People like me aren't trying that hard to kill people like you. Sure, we get close sometimes and, uh, we get mad when you get away, but its all for show really. I mean, what would we do without you? We need you. Without people like you, people like me get bored." Stopped and glanced up at them. "You think I'm bad normally? Imagine what I would do to, uh, keep myself entertained?"

"Perhaps attend a party? Or steal valuable restricted items?" Dumbledor suggested.

Callahan raised an eyebrow. What in Merlin's name was he going on about?

"You think that's what all the convicts do huh? You know, after they break out of one of the highest security prisons in the world they make time for a party, jack some stuff, do God knows what with it and then- and this part is interesting and then they come back. Because, really, where else is there to go?" Soboles rolled her eyes.

"Even if it wasn't you, it was someone who knows you." Dumbledor stated with that arrogant self confidence the man always exuded.

"Reeeeally now?" she drawled, eyes flicking toward Callahan, suddenly sounding more interested in the conversation.

Callahan sat up straighter.

"I am sure of it, Am."

"Ah, on to nick names are we? Like when we used to be friends? How uncharacteristically informal of you Albie."

A bit of darkness flickered in those blue eyes before it was gone the twinkle returned. "I hated that."

"I knew." Soboles said, solemnly.

"Let's get back on track. She knows you. I know it. She knew what buttons to push, things only you or he would know."

"But?"

"There were things off about her. She was more social than you. She kept her guard up, while you, you invite everybody in. Much to their displeasure afterward."

"You would know."

"I would."

Soboles dropped her arms and put them behind her head, eyes glittering.

Callahan sighed inwardly. Here we go.

"So, how's the fam Albie? Brother doing well? That whole bat thing of his? How about Ari, I knew she wanted to be painter when she grew up. I thought it was stupid of course but she insisted and it really would be a fantastic waste of wealth so how could I not be supportive? Last time I saw-"

Dumbledor lunged forward. The safety wards rippled through the air and slammed the older wizard across the room into the wall.

Soboles laughed.

Callahan turned from Dumbledor and stared at her. He had never heard her laugh before. It was throaty, wild and dangerous. Callahan swallowed.

"Oh that's right, she's, uh, dead huh? Killed her. All gone. You guys really should have paid more attention. Curses flying every which way." she tsked. "Iressponsible, that's what it was."

Dumbledor glared as her as he stood and brushed his robes off. Then his mask, as Soboles called it, reappeared and he seemed kindly once more.

"Go back to your plotting and your planning Albus. I'll see you next month. Oh and do try to work on that temper...it might get you killed. One of these days."

XXXXXXX

"Why not take me?"

Lucius eyed Lady suspiciously. "You would do something illegal."

"You're hardly one to talk."

"Somebody else would be a better choice. I can't trust you."

"Somebody is a pessimist."

"Somebody covered up a murder the last time I took her anywhere." Lucius reminded her.

"You're never going to let that go..."

"I believe that's for the best." he said dryly.

"Besides, it isn't as though I was walking around waving a gun around or anything."

"You didn't tell me it was a weapon!"

"I also didn't tell you to shoot it off without looking where you were pointing. It could have been me bleeding on the ground. It was close."

He growled. "I already apologized for that."

"No you didn't. You had a mental break down while I cleaned up your mess and then you stomped around after me and spent the next half a hour pouting."

"Malfoys do not pout."

"Lies."

He crossed his arms petulantly. "I resent that."

"I'm sure you do." Lady reached up and patted the top of his head condescendingly. A feat really as he was much taller than the small socialite.

Eventually, he gave in.

"Alright, I suppose if you, control yourself you may...accompany me."

Lady grinned wickedly.

XXXXXX

POP.

Lucius was very aware of Lady's body pressed against him. She moved away and began to peer around the entrance hall. He took in a deep breath and relaxed.

He sill was not entirely sure how she had roped him into bringing her along. He had a meeting in a few minutes with some, associates as Lady would put it and he needed someone to listen in for him. Not that he didn't trust his friends but well, he didn't.

Lady, who was looking quite pleased with herself, waited for him patiently.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he informed her, eyeing her suspiciously.

She patted his cheek. "Ignore it, it'll go away."

Later that night in his study he would stare at the spot on his desk a valuable object once rested. Shaking his head Lucius poured a drink, downed it and then smiled to himself. He really should have known.

XXXXXXX

Hadrian stared around his room. Last he, Lady and Eridanous had finally returned to Viridian. He couldn't believe how much he missed it, He was only gone three days! It was riddiculous to be so attached. Especially now that he knew he couldn't stay. The proof, crinkled in a ball and occupying a spot on his floor, was in an unexpected letter.

From everything he knew about Lady it was painfully obvious she couldn't have the entire wizarding world poking their noses in to her business, which was sure to happen if he stayed. Eridanous had found him staring at the letter in shock this morning. He left the room then returned with a pile of books he dropped into Hadrian's lap. After an hour of questions he knew. He knew who he was, what he was and what his parents were.

Lady couldn't afford to keep him around and keep up her life style. He wasn't stupid. Lady was a criminal involved with other criminals. Keeping him around was a risk. Hadrian quickly fell silence. Eridanous left.

He knew it was all too good be true. Lady was...affection toward him. Or at least she didn't try to shoot him after he hugged her which as affectionate as she got. She was his family. Not by blood maybe, but she was the one person always there for him. How could he give that up? Maybe Hadrian would just ignore the letter.

Lady and Eridanous decided to enter his room. He stiffened, watching them. Lady headed to his wardrobe and Eri simply leaned against the wall.

"Well?"

Lady kept going through his clothes. "Well what?"

"What about the Dursleys?"

She stopped and turned to him.

"What about them?"

"Aren't you going to send me to them?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why on earth would I send you back? I intend to keep you if that is to your satisfaction-"

Hadrian didn't know what was happening, his body was moving, colliding with Lady. He wrapped his arms around, and didn't see her mouthing 'help me' at Eridanous who pretended he didn't see.

Fingers hesitantly threaded through his hair.

"You are such a small thing."

"Perhaps you should keep him as a pet then?" Hadrian heard Eridanous suggested.

Lady pulled him back a bit and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

His cheeks reddened. "I was purring."

"Indeed?" She sounded amused so Hadrian relaxed.

"I thought you might want to start a collection."

Eridanous made a sound of indignation from somewhere behind Hadrian.

"I have far more cats than anyone would ever need."

"More than Eri?"

"Yes."

"I should like to meet them."

"And what is wrong with me?" Eridanous demanded.

Hadrian turned and gave a hug to Eridanous hoping to sooth him. He was laughing on the inside.

Lady looked pensive. "You know, I was intending on stopping to meet with Eden. I believe she could be helpful."

"Gods, anything but that!" Eridanous moaned.

Lady ignored him, pulled Hadrian to the side and sat them both on his bed. She pulled out a small wrapped package.

"Early present. Go on."

Hadrian tore it open at once, studiously ignoring Eridanous' looks of disapproval.

Inside lay a leather-bound book filled with blank pages. Initials were engraved on the cover.

"A diary?"

"I thought you might find it good company." Lady said, looking innocent.

Hadrian set it down beside him carefully.

"It isn't cursed or anything is it?" He asked, eyes flickering between Lady and Eridanous suspiciously.

Lady brought a hand to her chest, "You don't trust me?" She flung herself to the floor and wailed dramatically.

"Stop that. Stop it. You're older than me for God's sake Lady. Oh for the love of.." He couldn't continue. He cracked up.

Lady looked up at him and smiled winingly.

Hadrian took a deep breath and picked up the book.

"Well, I suppose you like me well enough not to off me just yet."

"There is that, yes."

AN: Hello , Hello so pleasant to see you all again. The next chapter will be coming a little quicker than normal as most of it is already finished.

Once again I don't have a beta so forgive my mistakes, I try to edit it well enough myself and apologize for any mistakes.

-PSEUDONYMOUS


End file.
